


Princess Justice (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angry Alya Césaire, Angst, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Princess Justice, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: And Lila's predicament came to pass. Her friends turned their back on her and Lila won."Princess Justice, I am Hawk Moth. Since the innocent isn't to be believed anymore, I'm giving you the power to expose the truth."Marinette disappeared and Princess Justice was born, with the goal to bring justice to anyone who had been wronged.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127471
Comments: 27
Kudos: 633





	Princess Justice (The World)

Marinette dropped to the ground. She buried her head in her hands as the tears started to fall. 

_"You are either with or against me."_

Lila had once asked her to join her in the deceive, but of course Marinette had refused. 

_"From now on you and I are at war."_

Marinette had expected that Lila would be angry, try get back at her, but she thought she could handle anything the liar would throw at the hero. 

_"You will lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine."_

But that could never happen because she had such amazing friends. Friends that would stand by her at all times. Friends that would never abandon her. Sure, Alya didn't believe her but that was just her trying to be a good reporter. 

_"We'll see about that, Lila, we'll see."_

She was going to win, because that's what always happened when she was Ladybug. After all the times Lila had been Akumatized, Ladybug and Chat Noir still won. 

_"Seriously, Marinette? You're my best friend but this is getting ridiculous. Why are you so jealous of Lila?"_

But Lila kept lying. She wasn't going to stop, and since she promised Adrien not to be mean, there really wasn't much she could do. 

_"She's making up this whole thing. It wasn't me, I didn't do anything, I swear."_

And Lila's predicament came to pass. Her friends turned their back on her and Lila won. Marinette hid away in the bathroom. 

_"Princess Justice, I am Hawk Moth. Since the innocent isn't to be believed anymore, I'm giving you the power to expose the truth."_

Marinette disappeared and Princess Justice was born, with the goal to bring justice to anyone who had been wronged. She was wearing a purple, white and gold gown, in one hand she had a white scale and in the other a golden sword. Her eyes were covered with a purple scarf, but it was see through and her normally blue irises had become purple. 

_I'm sorry, Chaton..._

_I'm sorry I wasn't stronger..._

The last bell rang and the courtyard started filling up with pupils, ready to go home after a tiresome school day. 

But three of those students weren't ready to go yet. Adrien, Nino and Alya were trying to find their friend after she had run off. 

That was when an Akuma appeared in front of them. 

Her classmates scattered around the courtyard while screaming, but Princess Justice was fixated on Lila. 

"Marinette?" Alya gasped. She might be an Akuma, but her classmates immediately recognized her. 

"Lila Rossi. All you do is spread misery. I accuse you of being a liar, how do you plead?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Marinette. I have never lied in my entire life," she said, still holding on to her act. 

Princess Justice didn't say anything, the only thing she did was hold up the white scale. For a moment nothing happened, and then the scale became unbalanced. It tipped to the left and it turned black. "Your lying," she said and raised her sword. "Tell the truth."

Lila looked around in fear, looking for a way out. She didn't find one. "Alright, fine! I'm a liar. I don't know Ladybug, I never went to Achu **,** I planted the test in your bag, the necklace in your locker, and tricked everyone in believing that you pushed me down the stairs!" 

The courtyard became silent. Princess Justice didn't do anything, she just kept staring at Lila with a neutral face. 

Alya was staring at Marinette, and it _hurt_. Her best friend, an Akuma because she hadn't stood by her, hadn't believed in her. What kind of friend was she?

Marinette slowly lowered the sword. "You will get what is coming towards you, Lila Rossi." 

"Marinette!" Alya yelled, succeeding in trying to get her attention. "Please, you have to stop. This isn't you!"

"You're right, this isn't me," she answered. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is gone, I am Princess Justice."

She raised herself of the ground, floating a few feet above it, and slowly approached Alya and Nino. 

"No, I refuse to believe that. You're Marinette, and you need to come back. I want my best friend back," Alya pleaded, a few tears rolling over her cheeks. 

Princess Justice tilted her eyebrow. "You didn't seem to when you called Marinette a liar." 

"You're right, dude. We never should have doubted you, and that's our fault," Nino said. 

Alya let out a ragged breath. "I'm sorry."

Princess Justice held up her scale again. This time it stayed balanced and became gold. For a moment, it looked as if her purple eyes started to turn blue again, but then the outline of a purple butterfly appeared in front of her face. 

"Like I said," Princess Justice continued when the butterfly disappeared. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng is gone, I am Princess Justice."

"You know, I usually like chasing after princesses," a familiar voice called over the courtyard. Chat Noir was sitting on one of the basketball hoops. "Fighting one on the other hand, less."

Alya felt relieve wash over her. The heroes were here. They would save Marinette, like they had done with all of them.

Princess Justice turned around and smiled. "I was expecting you to show up."

"Of course I showed up. But I don't want to hurt you, Marinette," Chat said, more serious than Alya had ever seen him. 

Princess Justice smiled. "Don't worry, Chat. You won't." 

Chat sighed and grabbed his baton. He charged towards his Akumatized friend, but she seemed to know what he was going to do. Princess Justice sidestepped the hero, and floated out of the school. When she looked around she saw Nadja Chamack and a few other reporters talking to the camera's, and her parents, standing outside their bakery. A look of horror appeared on their faces when they recognized the Akuma. 

"Marinette!" Sabine exclaimed. One of her greatest fears had became reality. Her daughter had been Akumatized. But Marinette had to go. She had to make the world a better place by getting rid of the lairs, including herself.

* * *

Princess Justice seemed to be one step ahead of Chat at all times. It was as if she knew what Chat was going to do, all the moves he was going to make. But Adrien kept fighting. He needed to save his friend even if she believed everyone had given up on her. 

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" he panted after dodging her sword, trying to buy time. _Why isn't Ladybug here yet?_

  
"I will bring justice to the wronged. I will do what Ladybug was never able to do," Princess Justice said.

"Why? What do you think you can change?"

"Everybody lies!" Her voice was ragged, and Adrien heard the sadness behind them. "That's it, everybody lies, especially superheroes. And I want it to stop."

For just a moment, Princess Justice sounded like Chat's Princess. Like his friend Marinette, but also like Ladybug. 

It was that moment of hesitation that was fatal. 

Princess Justice slammed him to the ground. "You, Chat Noir, have been accused of lying about who you really are. To your friends, and to your family." 

"I don't care what anyone says," Chat panted. "I still believe in you, Marinette." 

A tear rolled down her cheek. She raised her sword, but suddenly, she dropped it and backed away. A scream escaped her throat. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to drown out Hawk Moth's voice. 

"Chat! Get out of here before I hurt you!" she exclaimed. 

But Chat rose from the ground and slowly approached Marinette. 

"No one is perfect, not even Ladybug, or me, but we can still help you," he said. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to help you, Marinette."

Marinette stared into Chat's eyes, but they changed again. The entire eye, not just the irises, become bright purple.

"Help her? You can't help Marinette Dupain-Cheng anymore, Chat Noir."

The superhero jerked back in surprise. The voice came out of Marinette's mouth, but it wasn't hers. It was deep and made a chill ride up his spine, but at the same time it was familiar. 

The outline of a purple butterfly appeared in front of Marinette's eyes. 

"Ah, I've waited a long time to Akumatize miss Dupain-Cheng, but it was certainly worth the wait."

"Hawk... Hawk Moth?" Chat was almost too afraid to ask. "Are you controlling Marinette?"

A sinister laugh left Marinette's mouth. "My powers have grown stronger and stronger ever day. I just needed a strong host, like her." 

Chat's breathing became heavy, panic filled his throat. "What are you talking about? Why did you want to Akumatize Marinette?"

"I've known that miss Dupain-Cheng would be a powerful Akuma for a while now. And I tried to Akumatize her, but every time negative emotion took a hold of her, she'd control them sooner than I could change her," Hawk Moth said. "So, I sent an ally to make sure I had a chance to."

Chat scowled. "Lila."

"Yes, miss Rossi was very helpful in making sure miss Dupain-Cheng had those negative emotions."  
  
  
  


At the school Alya turned towards Lila in disgust. 

"Is that true?" she asked. "Did you help Hawk Moth turn Marinette?" 

The entire school was staring at her now, and when she didn't answer, Alya took that as conformation, and slapped her. Hard. 

Nino quickly stepped in and held her back. 

"No! Nino let me go! I'm going to kill her!" 

Lila quickly ran away as Nino tried to calm his girlfriend down. 

"This isn't going to help Marinette," he said and Alya knew he was right. But she feeling hopeless. Why hadn't Ladybug shown up? Why wasn't Ladybug bringing her the Fox Miraculous? She needed to save her best friend!  
  
  
  


Chat was still scowling. "Let Marinette go."

Hawk Moth laughed. 

"Marinette, I know you can hear me. Don't worry, Ladybug and I will save you."

Suddenly, Marinette's eyes changed back again and she dropped to the ground. 

"Get out of my head!" she cried out. Chat quickly dropped down next to her. 

"It's okay, Marinette. Just tell me where the Akuma is," he said, but when he looked into Marinette's eyes, his heart dropped all the way into his stomach. They were dull, without life, nothing like they normally were. 

"I'm sorry, Chaton," she whispered. Chat was confused by Ladybug's nickname coming out of Marinette's mouth, as it somehow still sounded right. 

That was when her eyes turned bright purple again. 

"Nothing will be able to save her, Chat Noir. Give up." 

"No!" Chat screamed. "Ladybug will come, and we will save Marinette."

"Your dear Ladybug isn't coming, Chat Noir," Hawk Moth said. "Not this time."

"Why not?" Chat asked as the grip on his baton tightened.

Hawk Moth started to laugh, which was very weird since Marinette's expression was still a mixture of grief and panic. "Oh, my boy. Haven't you guessed it already? Ladybug isn't coming to help her, because Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug."

Chat felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. Too many thoughts were flying through his head.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

How had he never noticed before?

_Marinette is Ladybug._

His friend, his partner, the love of his life.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

Ladybug wasn't coming to help.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

Chat was doomed.

_Marinette is Ladybug._

Marinette was doomed.   
  
  
  


At the school it was silent. Too silent. Sabine and Tom had became deadly pale. Alya's jaw was slack and she buried her head in Nino's shirt, because it all suddenly made sense. 

Of course Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her best friend, the most amazing girl in the world. Who else could be Ladybug. 

But it also meant that Ladybug wouldn't be able to save herself. It meant she wouldn't be able to bring her the Fox Miraculous, and Alya wouldn't be able to save her.   
  
  
  


Hawk Moth was still laughing. "You can't win Chat Noir. Accept your defeat and I'll let you walk out of here alive."

Adrien growled. "Where is the Akuma?"

Marinette's mouth formed a smile, but her eyes were desperate, and it made Chat feel horrible.

"You want to know where the Akuma is? I made sure to get everything right this time. My powers have been growing stronger and stronger, so instead of using an object I used her heart."

Chat looked stunned. "W-what?"

"I Akumitized her heart. The heart already broken by the betrayal of her friends," Hawk Moth said. "So, if you want to release the Akuma, you won't just have to break it, you'll have to destroy it. You'll have to kill your beloved Ladybug."

A look of utter horror crossed Chat's face. 

"You're a psychopath!" 

Hawk Moth laughed. "No, I'm doing what I must. So what's it going to be, Chat Noir. Kill Ladybug, or hand over your Miraculous to me."   
  
  
  


A sob escaped Tom's mouth. Everything seemed hopeless for their daughter. Their daughter that was being controlled by a supervillain like some puppeteer.   
  
  
  


Chat tried to stop Marinette, he tried to block her attacks, but he wouldn't attack himself, afraid of hurting her, at a loss of what he should do.

But Marinette was strong. She knew his weaknesses and strengths, and she quickly had him pinned down again. He was lying on his back on the top of the Eiffel Tower, Marinette was pushing her sword down and he was holding it back with his baton, but his strength started to leave him. He wouldn't be able to keep her off long. 

Tears started to roll down Adrien's cheeks as he made his choice.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I know this isn't you doing this, this is not your fault. And I forgive you." 

Ready to take the sword to his heart, Chat closed his eyes, but the pressure of the sword suddenly stopped. 

Marinette's eyes had turned normal again, tears streaming out of the beautiful blue-bell eyes and she gasped. First she dropped her scale and then her sword. 

A purple butterfly flew out of Marinette's chest and a purple mass surrounded her as she turned back to herself again. 

"CATACLYSM!" Chat exclaimed as he closed his fist around the purple butterfly, destroying it. "Marinette, you did it!" 

He looked back at his partner, but something was wrong. She was back as her civilian self, but her eyes were off. It was as if she was looking without seeing. 

And then she collapsed. 

"Marinette!" He caught her head before it hit the ground, her eyes still open. "Marinette? Marinette wake up! You won! You defeated Hawk Moth!" he smiled. She wasn't responding. 

He frowned and tried to search for a heartbeat, but it was gone. Adrien's breathing became heavy. 

"Marinette, wake up." He started to shake her, but nothing happened. Ragged sobs started to break through his body. "Marinette!"

Adrien was staring at her eyes. These past few hours they had changed so much. From her beautiful blue-bell eyes, to her purple Akumitzed eyes, to dull, lifeless eyes he had hoped never to see. 

In the end, Hawk Moth had always been his own worst enemy. He had Akumitzed Marinette in her heart, thinking that the heroes would never be able to kill a civilian, and he was right. But then when he tried to kill Chat Noir using Marinette, he signed his own doom. Because as Marinette was attacking Chat, her heart was slowly falling apart. 

Princess Justice had lost.

Ladybug had won.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had died. 

The cause of death? 

_A broken heart._


End file.
